familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sri Ganganagar district
Ganganagar District(In Hindi and Rajasthani:ज़िला श्रीगंगानगर,In Punjabi:,) is a northern most district of Rajasthan state in western India. The town of Sri Ganganagar is the district headquarters. History Named after Maharaja Ganga Singh of Bikaner, Sri Ganganagar District was part of Bikaner State. This was mostly uninhabited region. History of this district is testimony of vision and efforts of Maharaja Ganga Singh who visualised and build Gang Canal after the Indian famine of 1899–1900. Waters of Satluj river were brought into the region through 89-mile long Gang Canal in 1927 and turned this region into a breadbasket of Rajasthan. Geography Location and area Sri Ganganagar District is locate Between Latitude 28.4 to 30.6 and Longitude 72.2 to 75.3http://ganganagar.nic.in/ Total area of Sri Ganganagar is 11,154.66 km² or 11,15,466 hectares. It is surrounded by on the east by Hanumangarh District, (Hanumangarh district was carved out of it on July 12, 1994) on the south by Bikaner District, and on the west by Bahawalnagar district of Pakistani Punjab and on north by Punjab. Topography Although district Ganganagar lies in great Thar desert but irrigation by Gang canal and Ignp canal has changed flora and fauna.We can classify district into 4 geographical regions. * Region irrigated by Gang canal:northern region,which is 3/4 of District resembles like fertile plains of Punjab,but still some areas like area between Raisinghnagar-Vijaynagar towns has desert like conditions. * Area irrigated by Anoopgarh branch of IGNP canal:It comprises Anoopgarh & Gharsana tehsils.It is the southern most region of district,of which more area has been converted into plains but still sandy dunes can be seen. * Naali belt:This is a narrow basin of Ghaggar river.It is the single river of district.It is a seasonal river which flows in rainy season.It enters in the district near Suratgarh and then runs in areas of Jaitsar,Vijaynagar,Anoopgarh and then crosses Indo-Pak border. * 'Uncha Tibba'(high sandy dunes) area of Suratgarh tehsil: Large sandy dunes and lack of water are conditions here.This area can be said 'real desert'.People of this area face harsh conditions of desert. Tehsils and other towns (A)There are following 9 tehsils in Ganganagar district. * 1 Sri Ganganagar * 2 Sri Karanpur * 3 Sadulshahar * 4 Padampur * 5 Raisinghnagar * 6 Suratgarh * 7 Anoopgarh * 8 Shri Vijaynagar * 9 Gharsana (B)Other major towns, villages:- Kesarisinghpur, Gajsinghpur, Ramsinghpur, Jaitsar, Rawla Mandi are other major towns where as Lalgarh Jatan, Rirmalsar, Rajiasar, 365 hd, Patroda, Sameja kothi,Chunawadh, Hindumalkot Bajuwala,Birmana are other small towns and villages. Many towns and Cities in Sri Ganganagar District are named after members of The royal family of erstwhile Bikaner State. Economy Econonmy of Sri Ganganagar District is dependent on agriculture. Major crops of the region are wheat, cotton, mustard, guar, grams, and sugarcane. Horticulture is also becoming popular among farmers. Kinnu (a citrus family fruit) is a popular horticultural produce, other fruits of citrus family are also grown. Industries in Sri Ganganagar District are based on agriculture. Major industries are cotton ginning and pressing factories, mustard oil mills, wheat flour mills, sugar mills, and cotton spinning and textile factories. Most of the factories are located in and around Sriganganagar City. Demographics According to the 2011 census Sri Ganganagar district has a population of 1,969,520, roughly equal to the nation of Slovenia or the US state of New Mexico. This gives it a ranking of 235th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 10.06 %. Ganganagar has a sex ratio of 887 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 70.25 %. Languages Bagri, a dialect of Rajasthani language and Punjabi languages are spoken by majority of population. Besides, Hindi, Seraiki, Sindhi are also in use in this district. Hindi and English are official languages.1.Bagri is actually dialect of Rajasthani language.It is spoken only in Ganganagar and Hanumangarh districts and some tehsils of neighbouring Punjab and Haryana. A number of writers of the district have made contribution to literature of Rajasthani language through Bagri. Punjabi is second most spoken language in district with majority of people of Malwai dialect. Punjabi language as optional subject is taught in schools and colleges of the district.Punjabi music is very popular in the Ganganagar district.Both Bagri and Punjabi shares many common words in this district. Impact of Seraiki language(some consider it as dailect of Punjabi language)can be observed on Arora,Raisikhs and Seraiki Muslim communities. Now this dailect or language is losing its ground in northern part of district. Sindhi is spoken by Sindhis.Most Sindhis are in Vijaynagar, Kesarisinghnagar and Anupgarh cities. Culture Bagri and Punjabi cultures dominate the cultural colours of the district. The embroideried Odhni (mostly of red colour) is symbol of Bagri women. Long shirt and ghaghro (long frock type clothes) and borlo (a head ornament) is traditional dress of Bagri women. Punjabi women wear suit and salwar with chunni (cloth on head). This dress has also become popular with women of other communities. Some women of Hindu and Muslim Seraiki people still wear ghaggra (long frock). Purdah (veil) custom is mainly in vogue among Bagri women. Men wears mainly wears pant-shirt, kurta-payjama and dhoti (Punjabi call it chadara)-kurta. Punjabi music is most popular music among people,recently many music componies have released dubbed in Rajasthani language. Many young singers are struggling in Punjabi music industry. Traditional Rajasthani devotional music is also popular. You can feel this music in Jagarans (night devotional singing programmes). Bollywood songs are listened with same craze like other northern Indian regions. Religion Most people of district practices Hindu and Sikh religions. People worships folk gods like Ramdevji, Gogaji etc. many have faith in Pirs,Saint and they visit their khanghahs (shrines). Some have faith in Islam also. A number of people are followers of Dera-culture such as Sachcha-Sauda, Radha-Soami and Nirankari deras. Tourist attractions # Historical Gurudwara Buddha Johad:-An large amazing gurudwara, which is 85 km from Ganganagar in south-west.This is a place where Bhai Sukha Singh and Mehtab Singh brought the head of Massa Rangarh (guilty of sacrilege of Amritsar Golden temple) and hung it on a tree on August 11, 1740. # Bror Village:-The ruins of Indus valley civilisation are found here. It is located on Anoopgarh-Ramsinghpur road. # Dada Pamparam's Dera:- It is at Vijayanagar town, where is samadhi(tomb) of Baba Pamparam. # Laila-Manjnu ki Mazar(tomb), Binjaur village:- It is 11 km (6.6 mi) far from Anoopgarh in western side.Here is so-called Mazar of Laila-Majnu,actually this was built in remembering of mutual devotion and love a teacher and a student.A fair is organised in June month. # Chanana-Dham (Chanana shrine):-A great temple of Lord Hanumanji is here, built in 1971. It is located 4 km from village 17 BB on Ganganagar-Padampur road. # Suratgarh Thermal power plant:- # Shri Jagadamba Andh-vidhyalaya:- One of the largest institutes of India for education of visually hearing and speech impaired people. It is situated within Ganganagar city. # Anoopgarh fort:- It is in ruin form in city of Anoopgarh. It was built by Anoop Singh Rathore. # Suratgarh-Jaitsar state agriculture farm:- References External links * * MyGanganagar.com Category:Districts of Rajasthan Category:Sri Ganganagar district